Retrieving The Memories
by Dark Moon Guardian
Summary: Roxas meets a tall, redheaded man who claims he knows him. There is only one problem-Roxas' memories of him has been completely wiped out! Now he has to figure his relationship with this guy. WARNING:shonen-ai
1. An Interupted Battle?

_I've been having these dreams. The same boy, the same friends. I have no idea why. They just appear. These creatures from nowhere attack me unexpectedly. And now I'm told about an Organization XIII. Who are they? Who is this guy?_

"HEY! PAY ATTENTION ROXAS!" says a redhead wearing a black cloak. He seems to know me. But I don't know him. Odd.

"Roxas, you're going back with me. The organization's number thirteen. We shouldn't keep waiti--"

"Who are you?" The redhead's eyes shot to a feeling of disbelief. I seemed to have hurt him badly. But how? It couldn't be that terrible.

"I--Roxas, I'm your boyfriend."

_Silence…_

"What? I think you have the wrong idea. Maybe you are confusing me with--"

"No Roxas! It's you!" I can detail the tears forming in his eyes. Whoa. Did I really mean this much to him?

"Sorry, dude. I never meant to hurt you."

"It's alright. Just come back with me." He looked eager as if he was sure I'd say 'yes'.

"I can't. I still don't know you that well."

"Oh." Sadness overcame him. I'm not much of the passive type, so I had to ask. "Will you be alright??"

"Yeah, sure." In the blink of an eye he vanished inside a dark abyss. It seemed like some sort of portal. Everyone was still frozen in time.

"HAYNER! PENCE! OLETTE!" Everyone resumed from being immobilized and the struggle continued. My next opponent was Setzer.

-----------------------------

"Axel, did you retrieve number thirteen?" Xenmas asked curiously.

A saddened 'No' was replied. "He doesn't remember me."

"He'll come around. Demyx responded, patting him on the back.

"Hope so." And then he sulked on the way to his room.


	2. Restoration

"I mean it was weird. You guys were like statues. I was the only one that had life. Me and this guy…"

"Oh? What did he look like?" Olette asked.

"You probably had too much ice cream." Hayner stated. "That's how Pence gets--he hallucinates."

"No I don't!" Pence exclaimed, pouting. He then held up the trophy that Roxas had won from _Struggle_. "It sure is beautiful." Pence stated.

"It's all thanks to you, Roxas. If you hadn't won the tournament and half-assed it like Hayner, we would never have won the munny." Olette added, grinning.

"Hey! I did try! And what do I get for it? Squat!" They all laughed hysterically. After ceasing Roxas passed out and even amount of crystals.

"Thanks for another memory." Pence smiled as he held the crystal that was given to him.

Hayner, Olette, and Roxas all followed after. Each crystal glistened aside the blazing sun. Four pair of eyes were blinded from the gleam bouncing off the crystals. The clock tower was so magnificent. Roxas looked over at his friends and grinned. He stood up trying to ask a question when his foot slipped.

"W-whoa!"

"**ROXAS!**" His three friends called as he was falling closer to the ground.

_Restoration at 5 percent_

_A redhead appeared in his mind. "Hey, I know we're great friends and all--"_

"_The best." Answered a blonde. Happily he at this redhead as if he was his greatest obsession._

"_Yeah…well I was wondering if you'd like to…"_

"_To what?"_

"_You know. Hang out tomorrow." The redhead's face was flushed red._

"_You mean like a date?"_

"_No, no! I mean just hang."_

"_Mhmm. Well okay. Tomorrow at--" _

"_Number thirteen, I need you to take this mission!" _

"_Coming superior! Look Axel, I need to get going."_

"_Sure."_

------------------

_This blonde looked familiar…as if they knew each other._

------------------

Roxas opened his eyes to a sunset shielded by Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"You okay?" H asked him.

"Yeah, fine." One thing was for sure. The emerald-eyed redhead was Axel. The guy who stood before him during the _Struggle_ tournament.

-----------------------

Fine, smoothened lips curled into a smile as dusks danced around his body. The figure reached out and with one swift move, flicked on a fire. "Restored one memory, huh? Can't wait 'till you get all back." With that he walked away silently, but not without stealing a glance of his loved one.

_Love you Roxas. Don't forget about me. 'Cause I know I won't forget you._

-------------------------

"It's almost time, isn't it?" Saix asked Xenmas.

"B-but Axel really loves him. Dontcha think you can bend the rules a bit…?"

"Number nine, if I needed your opinion I would have asked." Xenmas answered sternly.

"Sheesh, sorry sir." Demyx answered back, pouting adorably.

"Besides" Saix spoke up and explained, "We can keep number thirteen for as long as he is needed. Sooner or later he is going to be of no use."


End file.
